


Truth or Consegwences

by DraceDomino



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bukkake, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Spider-Gwen's been caught! Bound to a table in Olivia Octavius' lair, the heroic young woman has to endure the abuses of four very active tentacles. Will she be able to handle the mayhem sowed by this frizzy-haired villain?!Note: Tagged for Noncon/Rape, but it's more accurately described as consensual rape-play. Gals being pals...and playing kinky pretend.





	Truth or Consegwences

Truth or Consegwences  
-by Drace Domino

Bound in the darkness, strapped to a table, forced to listen to a supervillain monologue. It was just another day for Spider-Gwen, and the young woman slid her tongue past her lips, eventually biting gently on it while she bided her time. Her eyes narrowed and she continued to wiggle the tip of that pink muscle lightly back and forth, notching it against the tiny gap in her teeth while she listened. It helped her concentrate, helped her stay focused, because if she was going to get out of this one...she needed to pay attention.

“...and then, there will be nothing left of you but a yowling, brainwashed husk begging for more! Muahahaha!” Doctor Octopus unleashed a wild laugh up to the ceiling of her evil lair, specially designed to add a certain booming acoustic to such outlandish expressions of mirth. As she roared with laughter the four wiggling appendages connected to her back seemed to chortle right along with her, and that untamed forest of curly brown hair bounced with every last breath. Once she had her fill of delight the evil scientist keenly pushed a delicate finger to the center of her goggles, squaring them back upon her face and even giving a tiny cough - as if realizing that she went a bit overboard in her performance. “Ahem. As I was saying, Spider-Gwen...this will be the end of you. Or at least the ‘you’ that knows a world beyond soaked, sinister glee!”

“You’re crazy, Octopus!” Spider-Gwen shot back, and as she did so the short blonde locks of her hair whipped forward. When she woke up chained to that table she had already been unmasked, the only piece of her costume that Octopus had stolen. She’d need to make sure to grab it on the way out, once she was done with this mature maniac. “How can you have so many arms and still completely fail to catch the hint? I don’t want anything to do with you or your whole creepy hentai thing!”

“Perhaps not yet, my dear, but we’re only getting started!” Octavia scuttled forward swiftly, half-propelled by a push from her bottom two tentacles against the ground. She bent from the waist to lean over Gwen’s face, and in doing so that tangled mess of unkempt brown hair fell forward, tickling the girl’s cheeks. While Gwen narrowed her gaze and counted the random purple strands within that otherwise dark mess, Doctor Octopus slid a human hand forward, teasing her fingers right across the girl’s quivering lips. “Look at you, darling, you’re blushing! I can tell you’re at least...curious...what a woman like me can do for you.”

As she spoke, Doctor Octopus’ tentacles were already on the move. It was a common tactic from the supervillain, act in outlandish and wild fashion, distract people with her gigantic goggles and her enormous hair while the slender, tube-like appendages crept in for sneak attacks. Gwen knew it was coming but still felt a sudden spike of pressure as one such tentacle moved forward, gliding up across one of her legs with a rapidly-building excitement. Through the skintight spandex of her costume Octopus was smoothly groping her, teasing and tickling and making the young woman squirm, all the while watching the twisting expressions on the blonde’s face with enormous, unchained glee.

Spider-Gwen, despite herself, was giving Doctor Octopus exactly what she wanted. She did her best to fight against the bindings keeping her chained to the table, but it was a worthless endeavor. Her arms were locked high above her head, stuffed into cuffs built into the table itself. Similar ones held her ankles and forced her flat to the surface, making it all the more frustrating as she felt her body spasm and rock forward, subconsciously trying to grind against the tentacle making a line towards her nethers.

“Y-You...you’ve gone too far this time, you bushy-haired lunatic!” Spider-Gwen spat out, her lips twisting to a scowl that was nonetheless adorable. “When I get out of here, I’ll...I’ll…”

“You’ll do whatever I command, so long as I promise to give you more of this…” As Octopus interrupted the girl another one of her tentacles soon came into view, and Gwen’s eyes went wide upon seeing it. The head of that probing member had been repurposed to take on the shape of a cock - and from behind Doctor Octopus, Gwen could see the others had similar modifications. As Doctor Octopus spoke the lead tentacle gave a sudden pulse of pressure and a thick, white, gooey substance soon seeped from the tip, dangling in a long, wet thread all the way down the distance between them...only to settle squarely atop the skintight embrace of Gwen’s costume, right between her perky, firm breasts.

Spider-Gwen’s eyes went enormously wide as she felt that sloppy glob of...whatever it was sit atop her chest, and she could feel her blood run cold upon the realization of what Octopus’ intention was. This madwoman was going to pump her so full of drugs that she wouldn’t be able to think straight, and judging by the tips of those wiggling tentacles, she was going to take a very intimate approach in doing it! Spider-Gwen gave a yelp of resistance and did her best to fight against her bindings, but all it did was make Doctor Octopus cackle in pleasure and force that patch of cream on her chest wobble back and forth, soaking against the material and reminding her just how warm it was.

She should’ve thanked the supervillain. At least she had the common decency to warm it up before pumping it into her with four evil tentacle dicks.

“Let’s begin, shall we?! I can’t wait to have my own little Spider-Slut pet!” Doctor Octopus giggled in delight, and with a press of a bottom set against the table forced the entire thing to shift forward. With the hum of an engine it suddenly jerked upright, still keeping Spider-Gwen firmly locked into place while holding her closer to a standing position. As she was stabilized Gwen gave a tiny whimper and watched as that patch of spunk on her chest slowly started to slide down, moving across her toned, fit belly and then dripping with a sloppy sound on the cold, unfeeling metal of the floor below. All it left was a wet white streak from her chest to her tummy, though it seemed like there would be plenty more where it came from, and she’d soon be in no short supply of it.

Doctor Octopus moved like a madwoman as she spun about her prisoner, her four tentacles moving to make sure everything was in place. They ensured that each and every buckle was absolutely secure around Gwen’s wrists and ankles, made positive that the table itself was stable and wouldn’t jostle, and then they each spread into four separate directions, sinking down into four identical tubes filled with that same creamy white spunk. Through the mostly-darkened laboratory Spider-Gwen could just barely see them, each cocktip pulsing and trembling as it sucked up more and more, storing it for the penetration and application to come. While they collected their ammunition Doctor Octopus leaned forward with a grin, bringing her mature features whisper-close to Gwen’s own, and even dropping a hand down to press a finger against the pronounced shape of the girl’s pussy through the spandex of her costume.

“Trust me, dear…” Doctor Octopus beamed, as Gwen watched her own reflection in the woman’s menacing, sinister goggles. “This is for your own good.”

“I’ll get you for this, Octobitch, I swea-mmphhg!”

Distracted. Distracted by the goggles, distracted by the hair, distracted by the razor-thin, wicked smile set against the lunatic’s lips. Spider-Gwen fell into the same trick that Doctor Octopus lulled everyone into, and she paid the price as the four tentacles suddenly rushed in to overtake her. The first one silenced Spider-Gwen by jamming itself right into her mouth, forcing her eyes to go crossed and wiggling towards the back of her throat. It was a smaller unit than the rest of them, no doubt designed for “oral application,” as all three of the others carried a considerably larger girth. While Doctor Octopus stuffed Gwen’s mouth with one wiggling tentacle cock her hands both darted to the girl’s lap, one hand flipping forward to reveal a high-precision laser scalpel and the other pinching the front of her spandex. As Gwen struggled to breathe with that invading member creeping down her throat, Doctor Octopus made a single slice - leaving a patch of Gwen’s costume falling to the floor as she deactivated her scalpel.

With the material cut, Spider-Gwen’s surprisingly plump, warm pussy was left fully exposed and available to whatever attentions Doctor Octopus desired. She was glistening and wet even though they had only just begun, and the supervillain verified such by slipping a finger forward and swiping it across the girl’s folds to collect a glistening few beads of nectar. With a soft giggle she popped that digit into her mouth and greedily slurped it clean, whispering in a teasing tone as she pushed her tentacles forward.

“Let’s see if you taste any different when you’re a brainwashed slave, Spider-Slut.” She announced, just as the first member started to push against Gwen’s convulsing folds. “Ohh, we’re going to run so many experiments together once you’re all mine!”

***

Gwen whined as her throat was stuffed deeper with one of Octopus’ tentacles, but it did little good, and things were only getting worse. The other wiggling appendages of the supervillain were rapidly moving on her, one curling around one of her legs while another made its way straight for her pussy, nuzzling the entrance and slathering her folds in that enticing, gooey liquid. The fourth of those arms took a different approach, looping around Gwen’s chest and weaving in between her modest, perky breasts, squeezing her tits together to trap its own tip between them. It was pointing straight up, squarely at Gwen’s chin, and when the girl looked down she could see a throbbing tentacle dick fucking her breasts towards her face.

All the while, Doctor Octopus watched in wicked glee, and even knelt down to view the penetration of the girl’s lower holes in close detail. Both of her members had forced themselves into position and each one of them were slathering more and more of that nectar, coating Gwen’s pussy and ass in sticky white delight that seeped into her skin and filled her with a strangely exciting, soothing feeling. As Octopus held her chin in a thoughtful hold she finally started to push them forward, and Gwen was forced to violently convulse as both of her lower holes were slowly taken by the older woman.

From there, things continued on that devious course, and all four of Doctor Octopus’ arms rammed into Spider-Gwen’s holes with reckless, gleeful abandon. Once she was sure they young woman was accustomed to her girth she commanded those units to probe her deeper and harder, ensuring that at no point Gwen was too comfortable while her holes were occupied and her tits were squished to the side of a pulsing cock. The whimpers and the whines and the frantic, depraved groaning that came from Spider-Gwen’s throat were enjoyed on two fronts by the mature woman doing this to her - both on the level of a visceral lust-driven lunatic, but also that of a scientist. Every one of her tentacles was taking readings while it fucked her, and on one of the lenses of her intimidating goggles the numbers were displayed for her thoughtful consideration.

“Hmm, hmm, yes...yes, this is good!” She devilishly rubbed her hands together, even as Gwen drooled around the sides of one probing tentacle cock and strained to take the others inside her pussy and ass. Even chained to the table, she felt like she might crumple into a yowling heap, and she knew full well that the soothing nectar had only just started to take effect. Doctor Octopus effectively ignored the girl for the moment, continuing to rub her chin while she looked at the readings, murmuring to herself as she made calculations and adjustments. “...the stabilization of the cross-dimensional interference is showing a noticeable reaction to the polymorphic anchoring goo. In order to ensure there’s an even spread across all of the subject’s body, the anal intake should be increased by...seventeen percent when the final expulsion finally shoots.”

Gwen groaned, her body spasming and her hips rocking the entire time the other woman spoke. The tentacles were each oozing a steady trail of that white spunk within her - none of them firing at full blast, but all of them constantly leaking. It served as a lubricant in her nethers and her rear and even dulled the strain in her throat, ensuring that she could be taken as hard as she needed to be in order for a full application of the treatment. She could feel her rump squish with gooey pressure every time the cock went deeper just as she could feel the glistening of it across the folds of her pussy, and the way it dangled and dripped from the back of her throat all the way down to her belly. Even the cock in between her tits seemed to serve a purpose, further saturating her outfit with the nectar, spreading it around and smearing it over her entire front, just to make sure the subject’s spandex didn’t interfere with any readings.

And through it all, despite her imprisonment by the lunatic with the wild hair, Spider-Gwen was getting more and more excited. Pleasure crept over her in waves that were difficult to parse - was this truly the effect of the gooey spunk slowly filling her, or was she really delighting in this madness to such an extent? Her body was a rocking, twitching, trembling mess as she started to flick her tongue back and forth underneath the one in her throat, trying to coax more goo from it. In the same moment she tightened her holes to further grip the ones in her pussy and her tender ass, no longer resenting their presence within her. Her body moved back and forth in a slowly growing wave, her nipples were visibly stimulated underneath the material of her costume, and her joy was building more and more...all while Doctor Octopus knelt at the sidelines murmuring to herself, taking notes and tending to her readings.

Spider-Gwen couldn’t handle much more, but thankfully she didn’t have to. As her body started to convulse and tremble and the sensations of bliss began to riot through her, the tentacles filling her read her body’s signs and swiftly moved to accentuate the moment. A burst of that intense cum began to squirt straight into the girl’s slit, just as another payload was suddenly unleashed in her ass. While that creamy warmth flooded her holes and sent her to even more violent convulsions the tentacle down her throat started to release its payload, though it was considerably and noticeably less. A few squirts in her mouth, and then a patient wait until she swallowed, at which point it filled it again.

While the oral tentacle offered Spider-Gwen a tap to greedily drink from without overwhelming her, the one locked between her perky breasts went wild. It plastered Spider-Gwen’s face with creamy spunk before flopping like an untamed fire hose, unleashing more and more over her pretty features. It soaked her hair down the scalp, unleashed several intense torrents over her spandex-clad chest, even dipped down for the sole purpose to paint her thighs and slather her belly in that warm, cum-like ooze.

The moment went quiet between the two, with Spider-Gwen’s gasps softening and only the noise of sloppy cum dripping to the floor filling the air. There were two noteworthy wet pops that filled the air as tentacles freed themselves from Gwen’s ass and pussy, and then a natural rush of overflow that fell to the floor in loud, crashing puddles. From there, Gwen simply dangled from her spot shackled to the table, soaked from head to toe.

Cum oozed from every corner. Dripping from her lower holes, dangling from breath-shivered threads at her lips, matting her hair and slowly gliding across the black and pink and white of her skintight outfit. Her head hung low, but when she forced her gaze forward her face was almost invisible underneath the layer of white - save for a smile that was broadening on her adorable lips. Her mouth opened, her tongue trailed forward for a tasty lick, and she showed Doctor Octopus a toothy grin - the gap in her teeth currently filled with a bridge of cream that made it look nonexistent.

“You...are…” She trembled, convulsed in an aftershock of delight, and tried to blink through the cum slathering her face to the point that she could see the older woman’s face. “So...BAD, LIV!”

Joining the sound of creamy dripping to the floor was the sudden noise of laughter from both women. Liv’s tentacles had already detached, her suit crumpling into a pile behind her as she stepped free of it and approached the younger woman. Her hands darted forward and she first moved to Gwen’s cheeks, smoothing her fingers down the sides and delicately brushing her thumbs over her eyelids, helping to clear some of it off. She even dipped forward to press her lips against Gwen’s own for a tiny smooch, though she was very careful in doing so - this stuff was a nightmare to clean out of her berserk hair.

This had been going on for years, and if there was one thing that Liv had discovered was that her girlfriend absolutely delighted in messing up her hair. Twenty years old and well past their days of conflict, and Spider-Gwen was still constantly determined to make life for her older lover just a liiiiittle difficult. Despite that, Liv still savored the aftermath in tending to her tentacle-fucked girlfriend - and the affectionate trace of a finger across Gwen’s lips was evidence of that.

“Did you have fun, my adorable little arachnid?” She giggled, her grin broadening to the same manic look she used while she was deeper in character. “It’s getting more difficult to come up with ways to give you the anti-glitch treatment. This seemed a...unique approach.”

“Anything beats when I had to drink it all like a gross milkshake.” Spider-Gwen smacked her lips together and suddenly, rapidly shook her head from side to side like a wet dog. While the cum splattered from her hair and towards Doctor Octopus she delighted in hearing her mature girlfriend’s panicked noises, trying unsuccessfully to keep her own tangled locks dry. When Gwen looked back up the gap in her teeth had returned, and though she was still a very sloppy girl she was undeniably happy. “Soooo...you’re going to let me do you next, right? I get to wear the tentacles?”

“I’m not the one that glitches, dear, it’d be a waste of valuable synt--” When Liv looked back at the desperate puppy spider dog eyes of the other girl, she gave an elaborate sigh. “Oh, fine. I can always make more. Just...try not to get any in my hair, dear?”

As she pressed a button on the table to unshackle Gwen, the lithe blonde bounced to her feet and stretched. Still soaked in cum, still a bit tired from the airtight embrace of her girlfriend’s tentacles, she was nonetheless eager for her turn at the multi-appendaged wheel.

“Nooooo promises, Liv!” Spider-Gwen beamed, and spent the next half hour making absolutely sure her girlfriend’s hair was drenched in cum.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If this story did things to YOUR Spider-Ham, [follow me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
